


Searching for the Thrill

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans is a smart and sensible girl who follows all the rules. What happens when her boyfriend, James Potter, invites her to a night of love and mischief?





	Searching for the Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

It was very late at night. The kind of night where everyone and their dog shouldn’t be awake at this time. Not a sound could be heard; the candles on the ancient stone walls of the castles were either dim or out. Filch and Mrs. Norris were probably asleep. But here was Lily, Lily Evans sneaking around the corridors of Hogwarts in her old, worn out, light green pajamas that had holes and threads hanging out of the edges. Her deep ginger hair was already frizzy and was tied loosely in a ponytail. She had no shoes or slippers on, just socks, so she wouldn’t make any noise. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Hours before, she had made up her mind thinking she would not sneak out of the common room after curfew. 

  
It was all James’ fault of course. He had to pull her aside after Transfiguration and whisper in her ear, “ _Meet me right here at three, tonight_.” He had to say it in that deep voice he used occasionally, make her feel his warm breath tickling her ear. Lily, being the sensible girl she was, scoffed at James and said no. She told them there were other places they could snog that didn’t involve breaking the rules.  
“But the thrill of possibly getting caught will make it twice as fun!” James said smirking. Lily told him no and pecked him on the cheek, then walked off to the next class. It wasn’t until nighttime when she lay in her bed staring at the mahogany curtains of her four-poster bed thinking about what James said. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of whether she should go or not. 

  
Maybe it was lack of sleep she was getting, or her desire to feel the thrill James had told her about. But she was here approaching the dark and empty Transfiguration classroom. 

  
Through the tall windows, the glow of the moon reflected on the hold stone floor of the classroom. Her eyes surveyed the classroom and saw no one.  

  
“ _James_ ,” Lily whispered.

  
She grabbed her wand tightly. After a few minutes, she turned around and headed for the door. Lily felt someone grab her arm, and her heart skipped a few beats. She spun around with her wand aimed at a tall dark figure, she couldn’t recognize.

  
“ _Evans_?” the tall figure said.

  
Lily didn’t say anything; she stood there, afraid, her arm still held by the tall figure. The tall figure dragged Lily across the room to the windows. It was Sirius. He let go of her arm.

  
“Evans,” Sirius gave a little laugh, “what the hell are you doing here late at night?”

  
Lily frowned, “none of your business, Sirius.”

  
“It is my business,” Sirius said.

  
“Why?” Lily said, annoyed.

  
“This is _my_ classroom,” Sirius said nonchalantly. 

  
“What do you mean this is your classroom?” Lily said.

  
“You know what I mean.”

  
“Sirius you can’t just claim classrooms, Hogwarts was found by the—“

  
“Whatever,” Sirius said, “You still didn’t tell me why you’re here.”

  
“I don’t need to tell you!” Lily exclaimed, heading towards the door again.

  
“Is it because of James?” Sirius said.

  
Lily stopped walking.

  
Sirius chortled, “He’s sleeping like a baby back in our dorm you know.”

  
“Whatever, Sirius,” Lily muttered and went out of the classroom.

  
Lily thought of ways of hexing James for tomorrow as she walked quietly in the corridor. _If James thought this was some sort of joke…but it didn’t seem like James would pull a prank like that_. He wouldn’t miss an opportunity like this. He wouldn’t do that to her. He was not as big of an arrogant prat she thought he was over the years, once she got to know him. James was actually sensitive and caring, but he rarely showed that side of him in public. Maybe he just forgot, Lily thought. 

  
“Lily?” Lily heard someone whisper from somewhere just as she was approaching the entrance to the common room. She thought it was Sirius again, acting like git he was.

  
“Cut it out, Sirius,” Lily whispered fiercely. 

  
Lily saw James in his blue striped pajama pants and oversized Chudley Cannons t-shirt, come from behind a gray-medium sized statue.

  
“James,” Lily looked at him blankly, “I thought you were sleeping.”

  
James ran his hand through his dark messy hair and looked at her, “I was, but then Sirius woke me up and told me you were awake waiting for me.”

  
“Wha—what?” Lily said, “How did Sirius get here before me? I left before him.”

  
“Ah, well, he has ways,” James said, looking at a mirror on the wall, “Listen, Lil, I’m sorry I didn’t come, you said you weren’t coming so I forgot about it.”

  
“I didn’t think you’d listen to me!” Lily said, surprised.

  
“Well, I did, and from now on I’ll never listen to you again,” James said playfully. Lily slapped his arm, grinning. 

  
They stood there admiring each other, holding hands until James said smirking, “So you came.”

  
“Yeah, well only for you,” Lily said shyly.

  
She looked into his bespectacled hazel eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. Lily’s soft lips and James’ slightly chapped lips caressed each other spreading an electric feeling coursing through their bodies. James deepened the kiss and soon both tongues were swirling and fighting each other in warm wet heat. Lily wrapped her arms around James’ neck, her nail bitten fingers running through the jungle of messy black hair. James pulled Lily closer, his arms gripping her lower back, feeling every part of her body pressed against him. Neither of them took a moment to breathe, wanting to savor every moment of this amazing experience. Lily reveled in this feeling, the thrill; she was snogging James in the middle of the corridor in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room where Mrs. Norris or Peeves could catch them. But she didn’t care. For the first time in years, she wasn’t following the rules. This was her form of rebellion.

  
Eventually they did stop, and Lily questioned whether they should go to the Transfiguration classroom like they had planned.

  
“I’m sort of tired to tell you the truth,” James said.

  
“Maybe your right, we can always go tomorrow,” Lily said smiling.

  
“Most definitely,” James told her, smirking.

  
When they reached their dorms, they kissed each other goodnight.   
“James?” Lily said.

  
“Lily pad?” James said.

  
“Don’t call me that,” Lily said, rolling her eyes, trying not to smile.

  
“Oh, come on you know you love it when I call you that,” James said laughing.

  
“Thanks,” Lily said.

  
“For what?” James asked.

  
“Just, thanks,” Lily said smiling at him.  
   
   
   
  


End file.
